Resident Evil: The Valley of Death
by Spike8986
Summary: Lots of Swearing i really wanted to make it so the people seemed real. If this happened for real all i will be doing is swearing. It about a group of teenagers and two people from the army reserve. *


****

Resident Evil: The Valley of Death

Disclaimer: I **do not **own Resident Evil, Capcom owns Resident Evil. I **Don't**. All of the characters are people I made up or friends of mine, but the T-virus And Umbrella (even though its a real company in my town) is all Capcoms. This is a Fan Fiction.

Chapter 1: 

Ansonia, Connecticut another town run by Umbrella. A car was speeding down the highway; the car itself was a dark blue Civic LX. Inside the car was a young man. He was skinny but yet somewhat muscular, looked to be around 19 years old, his dark brown hair with red spikes were waving from the air. Next to him a young women, 

-_Wow Sean's a lucky guy, - _

He was looking at her pretty face, her blond wavy hair, and her nice tight body.

"Hey Aliesha how long till we get to the airport, the young man said. Not to long about 2 hours," she said while looking down at the map. Hey Brian how late are we going to be? Aliesha asked. A half an hour, he answered quickly Dj and Sean are going to be pissed."

In New York stepping off a plane was a tall, young, light brown skin man. He was 17; his big muscular body making him stand out in the crowd. Next to him was a semi muscular, white skin man, he was older looking then he was, only the age of 18. His brown preppy looking hair made him look like even older.

"Hey Sean do you see Brian anywhere,? the muscular man asked. Nope Dj I don't see him anywhere," Sean Answered. 

After forty-five minutes of waiting they finally saw Brian and Aliesha drive by. Waving their hand but also looking extremely pissed off. As the car stopped Brian smiled cheesy at them. "What the fuck took you so long, Dj yelled. Something about a spill at umbrella, I don't know what, but they had to check us out for something we came clean though, Brian responded. Sound serious, Sean said worry some. It anit nuttin," Aliesha responded.

_-Well I hope so, I don't know what happened, they even started to block the roads. I better not tell the guys they might get paranoid.- _Aliesha thought to herself.

"Well lets get going," Sean said, while Brian started the car and they drove away. Not knowing of the horror that they are going back to.

Chapter 2:

Three hours have past they where now entering the valley ten minutes and they would be home. It took them longer cause they had to find away around the roadblocks.

"Hey guys I'm really worried," Sean announced. "It'll be ok," Brian told him.

-_At least I hope it will, just what the fuck was going on around here, all these roadblocks the test they made us go through. They even told us not to come back but I only thought they were kidding.-_

"Hey Aliesha take out the CD and put the radio on," Dj told her. She reached of the CD-

-**_swoosh-_**

Brian turned the car fast, as the coffee she was holding spilled all over the radio rendering it useless.

"Get out of the road asshole, Brian yelled while flipping the drunk looking man off. God damn it he made you spill the coffee all over my new radio. SHIT' 

__

The car smashed right into a man. Swishing all around with out any control.

"Put your belts on now," Brian yelled while he fastened his seat belt. The front of the car slammed right into a tree about mile away from Brian's house. After a few seconds Dj opened his eyes, he looked around slowly seeing if everyone was ok.

-_What a relief they're all moving- "_You guys Okay he asked. Yeah all of them responded at once." -_What about the guy Brian hit-_ Dj opened the door and walked outside the rest followed. They walk over to the body, he was lying on his stomach not moving. -_Oh Shit, his dead-_ Brian thought. Dj walk over to the man and rolled his body over reveling its horrifying face. The skin drooping off its skull, the skin its self was a bluish color stained by blood. Instantly Dj dropped the man. The smell was horrible, it was a rotten egg smell but worse a lot worse the only word to portray it was shit. Its eyes where blood shot but without pupils. 

Holy Shit ,What the Fuck is it, Sean scream. Brian backed away motioning for the rest to do the same. The thing then got up a moaned a gruesome moan it was, it reach for Dj but Dj easily dodge the slow monster. More of them appeared out of the corner two men and three women monsters. _-ZzzzzOMBiES they are fucking zombies-_ Brian thoughts yelled. 

__

"Lets get the fuck out of here" Aliesha Screamed. The four ran, they ran into the woods the quickest way to Brian's house.

Chapter 3:

They have been running for what seemed like hours, finally they saw the bridges. "We will by at my house soon enough," Brian yelled. Thank god, Sean said under his breath. The four ran over the bridge but something wasn't right. There where enormous gaps. Brian stopped the rest did the same. "We are going to have to walk across slowly," Dj told them. Brian nodded, "I'll go first, follow behind me," he said. Each step slower then the other. 

__

-This is bad, what the hell happened,-he was shaking wildly- _ What are you thinking don't show your fear.- _

He put his hand on the railing of the bridge.

**_-Slink-_**

Something slimy had grabbed his hand, it was a tongue a long tongue. Ahhhhhh Shit, He pulled back his arm, the tongue let go. He heard the steps of something under the bridge.

-_It grabbed me for under the bridge, what is it.- _

He wonder what but he knew it wasn't a good idea to stick around. "Run, Fuck walking, Run," he screamed. He was running for his life, faster then he ever ran before, and the rest followed doing just as fast. They saw what happened they knew it was the best thing to do. "Finally," Brian yelled back as they reached the fence that will hopefully bring them to safety. When they reached the street it was quiet, no cars we moving, nothing was moving but the birds. The birds seemed different they where huge a lot bigger, but that wasn't what made them different. They where watching their every move. "Lets cut through Bri," Dj whispered. 

After they cut through the first two houses they were in Brian back yard. Brian walked up to his door, he was scared, scared of all the things that he saw. Hoping that inside wouldn't be as horrid. He eyes lost all hope as he opened the door, there was blood all over the walls. "Mom, Dad" he screamed. There was no answer, but he heard knocking in the bathroom. "Holy shit what happened," Dj asked as he walked into the door. Sean and Aliesha, to scared to enter, stayed outside. "Hey man come with me to the bathroom door," Brian asked Dj. Slowly both of them walked toward the door. "Open it Dj," said to Brian. Little by little he turned the knob, when the door opened his mom walked through. _-Mom it can't be you-_ She was one of those soulless monsters. Brian fell back onto the floor of the den, tears dripping down his face while DJ grabbed him, the rest of what was left of Brian's family were stumbling toward them with the same hungry look in there eyes. Dj pulled Brian and himself out the window. Dj yelled for Sean and Aliesha. "To the cops house across the street," Sean screamed, he might be alive." Barley able to understand Dj ran pulling Brian who was still in shock over his family. Brian finally got up and started to walk when Sean kicked down the door. The four walked in and instantly more of those lifeless bastards came out from the kitchen. "Fuck is everyone a zombie," Dj hollered. The zombies closed in and the four ran. Brian saw a door, he grabbed anyone's arm and slammed open the door, the two fell, instantly Brian jumped up and closed the door. He looked around it was only him and Aliesha in the room. Out side the room Dj and Sean where closing the door to the bathroom. All four where safe, at least for now.

Chapter 4: 

-_What kills a zombie, this is like a horror movie gone bad, Night of the living dead, or even Evil Dead, he used a shotgun in evil dead but that's a movie.-_ thoughts scrambled through out Brian's head. -_If I shoot off there mouths they cant hurt me, but the brain controls the body, shoot them in the head- _ "Shoot them in the head," he screamed out loud. What, Aliesha said. "Look round the room, we are in the master bed room, and he is a cop there as to be a gun in here," Brian told her. He started to look around an Aliesha did the same. Yes, Brian said he pulled out a Kimber 22 Classic with laser pointer and thirty-two rounds _-he must have been a hunter also- _there was a M9 Beretta Pistol -_the police pistol-_it had four clips with fifteen rounds each -_these will come in handy- _He put the Rifle on his back after he saw how Aliesha was scared to hold it. As he grabbed the M9 a 8 inch butterfly knife fell out. With a little three inch pocket knife in its sheath . He pointed the M9 out it was the same size as his BB gun.-_I got a better feel with this, I will let Sean and Dj fight over the .22 and the knifes. I got the M9-_ he felt hope while holding the gun. Hope that he can survive, it's what his family would want, they would want somebody to make the name live on. 

"We're stuck man we are stuck those sons of a bitches trapped us in this house," Dj yelled while looking out the window. There were four zombies out there waiting for them plus whatever was in the house. "We need something to fight them," with Sean exclaimed. 

**_-Bambambam-_**

"What the hell it sounds like gun shots," Dj said.

Outside the door Brian was making his way out two out of his three shots hit. Two zombies fell to the ground. He only shot a real gun once but with the BB gun and all the video games he had a decent shot, but he also knew what guns he liked and a lot about them. -_Yes it works-_ "Two Zombies down two more to go. Brian aimed the gun. He looked back real quick making sure Aliesha was still right behind him. 

**_-bang bang bang-_**

Hit one in the head and the other on in the neck and chest.

**__**

-bang- Head shot, the other zombie fell to the floor.

Brian kicked open a door, he looked around but saw nobody inside. He moved on to the next door. He put the gun into a ready position, The door flies open, Dj and Sean run out. Four zombie behind them, broken glass on the ground. Brian aimed the gun four shots four zombies down. They were safe for the time being. "Brian where did you get the guns," Dj asked. "There where in a closet," he answered. He then show the rifle and the knifes. "Rock Paper Scissors" he said with a smirk on his face but it didn't last long. Dj won the rifle and Sean got the knifes. "What about Aliesha," Sean asked he had a little anger in his voice after losing. "I don't want a weapon right now, you guys will do better with them then me," She explained, just protect me till we all have enough." "Alright lets get moving, the army reserve should have people to help us." Sean proclaimed. 

Chapter 5:

South and three miles away from the four, the last of the uninfected humans where fighting in a strong hold. There where ten people two older women in there one in here mid thirties and the others was in her forties, the rest men ageing from eighteen to fifty.

Four of the men stood out like they were the leaders of the grouped each holding there own powerful weapon. One man was giving orders he was tall had black hair and was holding a Remington Shotgun. The person he was giving orders to was a heavy set man but not to heavy. He had brown hair but it was shorter then the others, He was carrying a colt .45 revolver long barreled. "Ok James get all the people and bring them over there," the leader said. "Yes sir," James responded. James walked over to another man, "Hey Kyle," Kyle was Short with Brown hair he was holding a sniper rifle. "Get Mike and tell the people to go over there Rays orders," James told Kyle. "Why is Ray in charge," Kyle said all snotty. "He got us the weapons and he is the only one the is left form the army reserve isn't he," James responded. "Yes," Kyle said while walking to Mike. Mike was as tall as Ray but he had blonde hair and Blue eyes. "Also holding a Remington Shotgun. Get everyone and bring them over there the zombies and those big clawed ones will brake through in any minute," Kyle told Mike. All of the sound the door broke down twenty zombies stumbled into the room. "Ahhhhhhh" the people screamed while the zombies pulled them down. The Zombies ripped apart the skin with there teeth. The people screamed at each bite. You knew it was over when blood gushed all over the floor. The zombies then got up. _- Twenty of them killed six people in the matter of seconds- _Ray shook his head. "Fire now" he yelled. -_I couldn't let them fire before I couldn't take the chance of shooting the people, if they die it wont be cause I shot them- _ The guns blasted but there where two many zombies and then the clawed monsters jumped in. "Get back here," Mike yelled. He kick opened a door to the back room. The Three followed him firing at will. -_Six death and we where only able to kill thirteen of the zombies and three clawed monsters-_ Mike thought. The doors where boarded but it wouldn't last for long. They all knew that, it was a dead end this was it if they didn't kill all the monsters the next time it was over for them. All over.

**_-bam-_**

Dj took out the zombie near the door. "This laser pointer comes in handy," Dj said. They walked in the door of the reserve. Blood was everywhere and no trace of life, bodies lied on the ground with bites taken out of them. Aliesha held her mouth and swallowed the bile that came up. Brian walked ahead of the rest he went to check a body, he extended his hand. The body moved and grabbed his arm it was another zombie, but it looked to human. Its head shot to Brian neck. The zombies mouth met the cold hard steel of Brian gun. "Bite on this you son of a bitch." 

**_-Bambambam-_**

Three shots and the head exploded. Blood and brain splattered all over Brian's face and shirt. Brian then saw the laser it was where the zombies temple was. "You didn't have to get all dirty Bri, Dj said while laughing, I have your back man." Brian grinned an then swabbed the blood of his face. Agh that nasty, Sean said while looking disgusted. Then the moans the horrid moans tons of them. The bodies all of them where heading for them. Brian and Dj fired. "Stop Aliesha yelled we need the ammo." Brian and Dj stopped and looked for away out. "There," Aliesha yelled and pointed.

Chapter 6:

"It doesn't look good Ray we are fuck royally." James said. "Yes, yes we are," Mike responded. Ray just sat there loading all he could into the Remington. Kyle Stood shaking fear was taken over his body he knew it was over. -_Whatever umbrella spilt killed us all, we are the last people left alive in a town that once held over 19 thousand people. Most dieing as zombies trapped in there homes.-_ This was all Kyle could think of he knew he wouldn't get any revenge. The moans where getting louder and the door was bending. The clawed monsters were shrieking. "This is it guys, get ready," James told them.

**__**

-Thud -

The door broke down, the guns fired instantly two, five, seven, twelve zombies fell. The clawed ones jumped in. 

**_-bambambambambam-_**

James took one down it bluish greenish blood splattered while it hit the floor. Three more jump in at Mike. He fired two of them fell but the other slashed his chest. He fell to the ground. Some of the zombies fell on his body they tear apart his skin just like all the other they seen that day. "No you Bastards," Kyle yells as he runs firing his sniper the bullets that miss bounce off the floor. More and more zombies fall. "Get out of here I will clear a path now,: Ray yelled. He fire five times and the Remington clicked empty. "Go Now ," He yelled again. He had made a small gap that if they were quick enough James and Kyle could make it through. Kyle signaled for James to run. The zombie jump at Ray he dodged them only to trip over mikes body. He looked around Kyle and James where gone. The zombies closed in on his body. Then he saw it Mikes gun was on the ground still loaded at least he hoped it was, he ran for it, but he was stuck a zombie was on his leg. "Ahhhhhhhhh" he screamed as it bit him. He fell to the ground, he reached for the Remington but he was to far away. He edged for it and got it. 

**__**

-Bambambambambam- 

They were in a room there was a desert eagle on the table with ten clips six bullets each and a C9 light machine-gun it could shoot seven-hundred rounds per minute, There where three clips with seven-hundred bullets each small round though it wasn't powerful but there was plenty. They even had a pack of .22 bullets forty of them, it was there lucky brake. "Ok here Aliesh take this" he gave her the M9 with the three clips that where left. Sean what's you want Desert Eagle or C9, "I will take the C9" he said. "Suits me I hate machine guns, Brian responded." So everyone now has a gun.

"Hey Bri check it out it's a Playboy," Dj said. "Sweet, let me see," Brian walked over. "Men even when in danger they still think with there cocks," Aliesha said shaking her head. Hey Sean Check…. Brian stopped in mid sentence -_ I forgot him and Aliesha fight if it wasn't for the fight we might be zombies right now.- _ Sean looked around the room. Out of the darkness he saw a zombie it was behind Aliesha grabbing for her. He ran without thinking and tackled the zombie they hit the wall but suddenly fell. He broke open a shaft. Sean kicked the zombie away from his body. The C9 fell out of his hand and followed the zombie each was in front of Sean. -_I gotta stop somehow, the knifes.-_ He reached and pulled out both knifes. He slammed them into the metal side. It shrieked loudly as it cut more and more metal. "Do you see him," Dj asked. "No he is in the darkness," Brian responded. "He saved me why did he save me," Aliesha asked out. "That's easy cause he loves you why do you think he went all the way to Detroit he couldn't see you hating him," Dj responded. 

Sean was still falling and falling fast. He could see light now at the bottom. He started kicking his feet trying to stop then finally his knifes hit a metal railing and stopped. He cried out in pain, the stop pulled all his muscles in his arm almost ripping them. He heard the zombies under him moan there was more then one had to be at least five. -_I can't hold myself up like this- _He took the three inch knife out swung it around a stabbed right next to the other knife. He was know hanging with his face to the metal. He started to kick at the metal hoping to get some place for his feet. He kicked and kicked and with much relief he knocked a small part of the metal paneling off. He stood there finally with time to comprehend what happened to his life on this revolting night. 

Chapter 7:

"Ahhhhhh" Sean's scream was barley heard but the moaning of the zombies below wasn't. Brian turned around his face pale tears swelling up his eyes. Dj turned away and walked out the door. Aliesha fell to her knees crying her eyes out. "We need to go," Brian said while walking by Aliesha. "No I cant leave," She yelled back. "Do you think he would want you to die, do you think he would want you to sit there. I hope not because then I would have been friends with a Asshole and Sean wasn't one, Now lets go," Brian yelled back at her. "Okay you Asshole," Aliesha muttered. "You think this isn't eating me up inside do you, first my family now my best friend, if it wasn't for you and Dj I would put a bullet through my own head" Brian said more calmly to her. She busted out in more tears, "please don't do anything like that we need you," she said while she hugged him. "Its hurting all of us that he's gone , Dj doesn't even want to be seen right now," 

"Now please lets get going, Okay." 

**__**

-Fshhh Haaah- Sean was breathing heavy. _-Nightmare this has to be a nightmare, What going on around here. The spill Brian said there was a spill, Umbrella those bastard had to have done something. They killed all these people who knows maybe the hole damn Valley. All zombies and now, now I'm alone hanging with out a decent weapon._

****

-bang bang bang- 

-Gun shots, Damn it I need to help them, But my family my family is gone too,- Tears dropped from his eyes.-_ I need to get out I need to make sure Aliesha survives, you damn Mother fuckers.- _He spit on one of the zombies. _- Ok this is it hopefully I will find the C9._- He Pulled out the knifes, hit the ground a rolled, Instantly back on his feet bending looking for the C9. A zombie closed it, he slashed for the head. The zombies stalled but then started up again. Sean fell back, the zombie fell to his body. 

__

''Stop this Mother Fucker," Sean Stabbed the zombie in the head, the long butterfly knife was stuck he couldn't pull it out. The zombie fell 3 more closed in on him, then he saw it, the C9 is was in the corner. He ran for it, the zombies grabbed him. Pulling him back, "NO you will never kill me." he screamed as he dove. Some of the zombies arms were ripped off, Sean made it he was next to the C9. 

**__**

-Radatadatadaradata-

The bullets ripped through the zombies bodies, One zombie fell , then the others. He didn't stop till the gun clicked empty. -_Seven-hundred bullets for 4 zombies what a waste, I have to calm down- _He loaded in a new clip- _fourteen-hundred bullets left. _-he cracked his neck back- "Say your prays Umbrella."


End file.
